Emily Cahill And Jonah Wizard's Love Story!
by LadyCharlene98
Summary: Join Emily,Jonah and the rest of the 39 clues characters as they fight the Vespers. Will there be a budding romance between Emily and Jonah?


**Disclaimer: I Dont own the story or the plot. Neither do I own the Characters. This story belongs to someone else on the 39 clues website. Plz read and review!**

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Emily Cahill and I am about to tell you my life changing story...<p>

I am sitting at home (its a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig mansion) wondering what am I going to do today. My parents told me they were going overseas for a month to see our uncle and help him with something, that was 5 years ago. They told me one thing though, keep your doll close at ALL times. I always wondered why and I checked the doll at least A BILLION TIMES and nothing.

So,back to the story, I was sitting in my room thinking what should I do until I hear a window smash. I thought that was just one of the lazy servants until I hear three of them scream "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, THEY HAVE GUNS!" I went to see what the commotion was about and saw three people dressed in black. The first one said "Where is Emily Cahill?" That got me out of shock and told me to do one thing. Run. The second one spotted me and told the others where I am but before they could reach me,I ran into the room and grabbed the doll. I don't know why but I knew they were here for this doll. I grabbed a jacket with a pocket zipper and stuffed the doll in there. Just when I closed the zipper,the three people broke the door to my room. I said "hhhheey,ttthat was mmmy door. The third one said "this can't be the girl she is just,well,a girl." The second one told me "Are you Emily Cahill?"  
>I told them "Why should I tell you?" I felt brave and proud of how that sentence came out. I was trying to figure out how I am going to escape this alive,especially since one of my servants screamed out that they had guns.<br>The first one yelled am me saying "ARE YOU EMILY CAHILL OR NOT!"  
>Now I was really scared. I told them that I was while moving inch by inch to my bed. I didn't know why I was doing this but then I suddenly realised what a idiot I was. I forgot about the backpack with the parachute in it on my bed. I used to go on the roof and jump down with a parachute when I wanted to sneak out of the house. Now I can use this to save my life. I got to my bed and grabbed the backpack while their heads were turned around. They were whispering about something I couldn't hear. The only words I could hear was "her" and "bring." I got to the spot I was standing before when they suddenly turned their heads around again.<br>The first one said "Alright, you are coming with me."

Right after he said that, I said "Oh no I'm not!" I felt really brave but didn't want my luck to leave so I tried to do everything quick so I leave them confused for a few seconds.  
>So after I said that all three of me looked at me confusely which made me giggle a little. I put my backpackparachute on and jumped out of my room. I opened my parchute and when I looked back, all three of them were at the window of my room staring at me wide open. The third one recovered first and shouted at them "WHY ARE YOU JUST STARING AT HER WITH YOUR MOUTHS WIDE OPEN? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS GETTING AWAY YOU GOOFUPS?"  
>That sentence made me laugh so hard I had tears coming out of my eyes. That was a bad thing since I couldn't see where I was going. I tried not to laugh (which wasn't quite easy) and wiped out the tears from my eyes, when I could see again, I found out I was about to smash into a black limousine!<br>"AAAAARRGGGGGHHHHhh!" I shouted. I didn't even know I that in me but it wasn't time to be brave now. Just before I smashed into the limousine, the top opened and I went for the opening (I didn't have anywhere else to go for). I made it! I was breathing hardly because I just witnessed my life going down the drain (now I know how that feels like). When I recovered I saw Jonah Wizard looking at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.  
>"I should be fine," I replied but right then I remembered I was talking to JONAH WIZARD! It took me everything not to shout out "O.M.G, I'M TALKING TO JONAH WIZARD!"<br>"What are you doing at my house?" I asked, suddenly realising he was looking at me with suspision.  
>"I came to look for Emily Cahill,are you her?" he asked which looked like concern but I wasn't quite sure.<br>"Wwwwwhy do yyyyou wwant to kkknow?" I stammered. Now I just felt silly and not brave or proud.  
>"I told you she was not the one," someone said at the back. I didn't even realise he was there. When he came out of the shadows, he looked...well...old and tired. He was bold which made me giggle a little but then hoped no one heard me.<br>"My name is Broderick Wizard and that is-"  
>"Jonah Wizard, I know him," I said,cutting him off.<br>"Why are we wasting time with her when we need to find Emily Cahill?" Broderick asked Jonah.  
>"Patience dad," he said "Now dear girl,are you Emily Cahill, we're very busy and we need to get going so now just tell me are you Emily Cahill?"<br>"Yes IIIII am," I stammered, wishing the stammering would go away.  
>"Why hello then dear cousin," Jonah said.<br>"COUSIN?" I shouted out. Thanking god the stammering went away. He noticed me looking at him with an questionable look as if to say "Go on, tell me how are we cousins?  
>"Aaaaaaa, where do I start?" Jonah asked.<br>"At the beginning, with the fire," Broderik said while tapping on his blackberry, making calls, etc.  
>After he explain to me the cahill life, I was shocked to find out Jonah and me were FIRST cousins and that I was related to Napoleon, Mosart, etc.<br>"Did you get the doll?" he finally asked. I didn't know how but I knew he was going to ask that but I did.  
>"Yes," I replied.<br>"Good,now you are going to visit your auntie, Cora Wizard, my mum." Jonah said with a tone so low it creeped me out.  
>"Oooook," I stammered, realising to took me every bit of energy for me to stop shaking. I have all these feelings that turn out to be correct, that was my speciality but I wished that this feeling wasn't correct. Meeting Cora Wizard will be bad, and not bad as in 'your puinished for a month' bad, i mean bad as 'I will kill you if you don't listen to me,' bad.<p>

On our way to the big wizard mansion Jonah and I were fooling around, singing to his big hits and we made up a game. One person says a word or sentence if they want to make it hard and the other person has to find it in a song.  
>Jonah said "I gotta feeling."<br>Right after he said that I started singing "I gotta feelin whooooho, that tonight gotta be a good night, that tonight gotta be a good night, that tonights gotta be a good good night, gotta feeling, whooohoo."  
>While we were making jokes, fooling around we didn't notice Broderick (Jonahs dad) texting to Cora Wizard on what we were doing. We thought he was making deals or something famousish but he was secretly talking and texting to Cora Wizard while doing some famousish stuff as well.<br>"Your good at this game," Jonah told me right after at least 5 rounds.  
>"Thanks," I replied. I didn't stutter I wondered. I finally felt like I belong. All my life, boring this and nothing to do that. Songs made me come alive and now I was talking to a singer. He made me feel alive but also something else. I had never felt this feeling before. I wonder what it is...<p>

As we were singing and dancing in the limousine, our hands touched only briefly. I saw him starting to blush. Blush? The cool and famous Jonah Wizard was blushing? Wow, I thought.  
>"Oh no," Jonah said.<br>"What is it?" I asked him.  
>"Paparazzi," Brodrick and Jonah said at the same time. They look and sounded so much alike, it would be hard to lie that they are not related.<br>"So,paparazzi, what's wrong with that?" I asked them.  
>"I lied about you being my first cousin, we are distant cousin. We are fourth cousins actually.<br>"Fourth?" I said shocked.  
>"Yes, sorry I had to lie, it was the only way that you would come, if you thought that if you thought we are family, you would come." Jonah said sadly.<br>"Uh, Jonah, reality check here. You are famous, paparazzi are at the door and you tell me this now?" I said angrily but shocked.  
>"Yea, please forgive me," Jonah said but there was something behind his eyes. Not the famous look everyone sees, something else.<br>"I do, but you didn't have to lie to me. All you had to say was we are family and than explain to me how," I replied with concern. "but lets focus on the paparazzi."  
>"Pretend to be my girlfriend," Jonah asked.<br>"What?" Uncle Broderick and I said at the same time with our mouths open.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"They can't know we are related-"  
>"So you are embarrassed to be seen with me as your cousin in public," I asked angrily "but fine."<br>"Thanks," Jonah said "no one would ever do that for me." Jonah looked down at the floor sadly.  
>"I would," I said while lifting his chin.<br>"So heres the plan, we will get out of the linousine and I will pretend to be your boyfriend so they are distracted-" "So they don't ask why am I doing with you or where I come from," I said cutting him off.  
>"Exactey," Jonah said with loveliness in his tone.<br>"Bravo son," Broderick said. "You found out how to distract them and Emily caught up spot-on"  
>"Thanks," we said at the same time so it was a little awkward. He got out of the limousine and he opened the door for me. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I wondered what Jonah was thinking. He took my hand and we started hugging. Paparazzi were everywhere. "Is this your new girl?" one if them asked.<br>"Is she your gangsta?" another one said.  
>"How do you think your fans will think of you now that you have a girl?" another one asked. It was so much pressure but Jonah seemed cool and relaxed. He was different, different from any boy I met. We pushed through paparazzi and at the door Jonah finally said "Yes, shes my girl, my gangsta." I kissed him on the cheek to make it believable. Jonah looked like he enjoyed it. After he said that we turned and entered the Wizard Mansion.<p>

After we got away from the paparazzi, he told me "Thanks."  
>"Don't mention it, I kind of enjoyed being in the spotlight," I replied. While we were talking, Cora Wizard showed up and we didn't even notice until she was standing on top of us and said "Hi there son, who's she, your girl perhaps?"<br>"Emily, meet my mum," Jonah said.  
>"Hi," I said while putting my hand up to shake hers.<br>"No time for greetings, only explaination, why did you kiss my son?" Auntie Cora asked. Her face was turning red. I felt strangly alone.  
>"Wwwwwe-" I stammered.<br>"We were trying to fool the paparazzi so they don't know the real reason she is here," Jonah said, cutting me off.  
>"Thanks," I whispered to him. He winked at me. I started to smile.<br>"Alright, so who is she?" Cora asked.  
>"Emily Cahill here," I said, now confident.<br>"So she is the lucky one?" Cora asked.  
>"Yes," Jonah replied.<br>"Lucky one?" I asked with concern.  
>"We had to choose over 20 Januses who didn't know about their Cahill self, you were chosen, you should feel lucky," Jonah said.<br>"I do," I replied.  
>"Let me show-" Cora started to say.<br>"Let me show you to your room," Jonah said, cutting her off.  
>"Uh, son," Broderick started to say. "Don't ever cut your mum off."<br>"Ok, mum show her to her room," Jonah said.  
>"Ok, son," Cora said with her teeth clenched. "This way, let me show you around Emily," Cora said.<br>"Ummmm, oooook," I stammered. We left Broderick and Jonah in the hallway. As soon as we left, Broderick started to say, " You like her, and not just as a friend, a girlfriend."  
>"Is it that noticable?" Jonah asked.<br>"Yes, yes it is son" Broderick replied.  
>"Ok, I do like her and thats why I chose her, are we over now?" Jonah said, tryin hard not to lose his cool.<br>"She is the same age and size as Dan and you said you wanted to date people who are your age and height." Broderick said.  
>"I know, but shes different, good different," Jonah said.<br>"Than why are you standing there and not winning her over?" Broderick said.  
>"I'm going now, oh and dad," Jonah said. "Yeah?" Broderick asked.<br>"Thanks, and don't tell mum," Jonah said.  
>"I won't," Broderick replied. Jonah went to find Emily and 'win her over' while Broderick was texting to someone called, The Man In Black.<p>

Phone txt...  
>"Is she there?" TMIB (the man in black)<br>"Yes and my son likes her," Broderick  
>"Good, we need more people in the Madrigals, tell your son to persuade her over to us," TMIB<br>"Why can't he just ask her? She knows what the Madrigals want and she hates the fighting," Broderick  
>"How does she know?" TMIB<br>"Well, ok, she doesn't know and fine I will tell him but be prepared for fighting," Broderick  
>"Ok, just make sure she doesn't run away," TMIB<br>"It will be hard to past the paparazzi," Broderick  
>"Good, oh, and make them 'go out together' or 'date' so the 'paparazzi' think its normal of they go on missions together," TMIB<br>"Its done," Broderick  
>"Good, now I have importing 'things' to do, hurry and do your assignment," TMIB<br>"Broderick, over and out," Broderick..= "Lets see how she will handle it, if not I will have to use something I didn't use for a long time," Broderick said to himself.

I was walking around the mansion...(very big,nearly got lost twice) with Cora Wizard and the second I met her, I knew she was going to be annoying. She kept saying how beautiful the house was and how she designed it blah blah blah...but I felt a little uncomfortable walking right next to her because I have a feeling that she..she...is car-carrying ddddarts. And if fact, she was. I saw a dart gun sticking out from her coat (which is soooooo last season...sorry...i'll carry on). I tried to move an inch away from her but she noticed and said "Where are you going Emily? Don't you want to stay right next to your auntie?"  
>I didn't know what to say. "uuuum," I stammered but before I could finish, our tour was up and she said "and here is your room," Cora said. "I must be going...I need to find my son so I can show him how to behave in front of our...how do you say...guests...bye." And with that, she was out of my room in a dash like someone said "FREE FOOD!"<p>

I threw my bag on my desk and checked if the doll was still in my pocket. It was and now it was time to check why everyone wants it so much, its just my doll. I took it out of my pocket and noticed I had $300 in that same pocket. How did that get in there? Oh well, now I'm not so poor as I thought I was. So I went back to checking and just then I noticed the head had been stitched on but the rest of the doll wasn't. I felt bad for what I was about to do. I pulled the head off and instead of fluff or something they use to fill dolls in, I found a note.

My dearest daughter Emily,

We're sorry for leaving you for, how long its been. We had to go on a mission that Cora Wizard (I'm sure you have met her) sent us on. It was a disaster that we had to leave you behind. I remember the silly little things that we did like put only **a****half** of our drinks in the cups on Wednesday or draw with lots of **Iron****Solute** on Sundays and we would always check how much** grams**are in something before buying it. Oh how I miss those days. We love you very much and never forget that. Remember when there was a Christmas holiday how your father would make us laugh by nicknaming people. We miss you and stay safe in the battle fields. :)

-Your mother and father

I started tearing up. If only I read this before. I would have said "I love you!" I feel like screaming out "I miss you! Come back!" I knew they wouldn't though, who knows what they are doing. I hope they are safe.

As I put back the note in the doll, I forgot to close the door so Jonah came in saying "Why is the dolls head on the floor?" When I looked up he saw me crying and said "and why are you crying?"  
>I showed him the note and he said "Oh, thats why." I knew he was trying his best to confort me but it made me even sader. I closed the door before anyone else saw, went down to sit on my bed and told him "Don't tell anyone about this note, please!" I kind of begged when I said this. Jonah said "Your secret safe with me," and he did his world famous smile which made me giggle. He came to sit next to me on my bed and took my hand. It was one of those times when you didn't know what you felt. I got up and started unpacking my bag. Jonah got up and started helping me. In a few minutes this room looked like it belonged to me.<br>"I like it," Jonah said.  
>"Me too, it reminds me of home," I replied.<br>"I need to go write a new hit song, will you help me?" he asked.  
>"I think I need a rest, what I have just experienced, I think I need it." I replied.<br>"Ok, see ya later," Jonah said with his gangsta talk.  
>"See ya," I tried to say it in a gangsta voice but it came out weird and we laughed. He left the room and I suddenly realised my stammering was gone, at least for now. I went to sleep.<p>

When I woke up, I knew straight away I wasn't in my room. I was sitting on a chair with my hands and feet tied up. I was in a dark room and there was only one light above of me. I heard whispering.  
>"Let me go!" I shouted, thanking God my stammering stayed behind. No one answered."LET ME GO!" I screamed.<br>"Why should we Emily?" someone answered.  
>"Because I said so NOW LET ME GO," I answered. "wait,how do you know my name?" I asked the mysterious person.<br>"Who doesn't know your name, your dating Jonah," someone answered in a mocking voice.  
>"No I'm not," I said. "Come out so I can see your ugly face."<br>"Ok," He came out."Ok, I've seen your ugly face, now what do you want with me?"  
>"What did Jonah Wizard tell you about the Cahill family?"<br>"What Cahill family?" I answered, trying to sct dumb. I got an A in acting class but I couldn't fool him because he said, "Liar!"  
>"Whats your name?" I asked.<br>"My name is...wait...why should I tell you, all you should know is that I work for-"  
>"the Vespers," I finished. I didn't know who were the Vespers and I didn't know why I said that name but I did know I was correct.<br>"So you know our work than,"  
>"Yeah,and its not good,"<br>"Emily CAHILL, what did Jonah tell you about your family?"  
>"That I am related to famous people like Mozart and Napoleon and Justin Beiber, which I hate my own cousin now."<br>He laughed a little than said, "Look at that monitor, over there." On the monitor was Jonah banging on the door saying "Let me go you evil Vespers! Let me go!""JONAH!" I screamed. He must of heard me because he said, "Emily? Is that you?"  
>"Yea, they tied me up! HELP!" He must of been given a monitor because he said "YOU HAVE BLOODY ARMS! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?"<br>"I do?" I asked. I looked at my arms and like Jonah said, there was blood dripping on my arms.  
>"You didn't feel what I have just done to you while you were talking to Jonah?" the man asked curiously.<br>"Nope, I don't have any feeling on the arms nyah nyah." I mocked them.  
>"GO EMILY!" Jonah said but I saw tears coming out of his eyes.<br>"Whats wrong?" I asked Jonah.  
>"I don't want to see you hurt, this is my fault." Jonah replied.<br>"No its not, don't blame yourself, we'll figure out a way." Just than two people came out of the shadows dragging me away.  
>"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" Jonah screamed.<br>"To where you are, the boss wants you two together for some reason I do not understand," the first one replied.  
>After a few minutes of being dragged around, we finally reached a door and the second one said "In you go missy." They pushed me in and closed the door. I was banging, screaming out "LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!" I heard some movement behind me and before I could turn around to see who it was, someone hugged me."EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screamed out. I recognised that voice and turned around to see Jonah.<br>"JONAH!" I screamed out and we went back to hugging. We heard moving around outside and thought it was the Vespers so we kept quiet.  
>"Its so good to see you," we both said at the same time so it was a bit awkward. I guessed he remembered that I had bloody arms because he said, "Emily, your arms, here let me get a napkin and clean that off."While he was cleaning my arms, I was looking for a way to get out. I heard some mumbling from Jonah but I couldn't hear so I said "What?"<br>"Its not even your first day and your already captured because you were talking to me." Jonah replied.  
>"I told you its not your fault but lets find a wa-DART GUN WATCH OUT!" I screamed but it was too late, it hit him in the arm and he fell to the floor. Just then the door opened and two people, too short to be adults, came in.<br>"I told you not to fire the dart gun, look at what you did now!" the taller one said.  
>"It just had to be fired by the Ninja Lord!" the shorter one answered.<br>"Just come on, dweeb."  
>"Ggggggo away," I stammered. I cursed to myself why the stammering had return.<br>"We're on your side now COME ON!" the shorter one said quickly like he was afraid someone was coming.  
>"Ok but someone carry Jonah, dweeb, you carry him because you shot him." I could tell he didn't like revenge. We got to the exit but when we got outside, there was a surprise waiting outside. The Vespers were waiting for us.<br>"Oh no," all of us said at the same time. Just than, Jonah woke up and said "Hey there cuz.""Jonah, look behind you," I told him and as soon as we turned around, he said "Dan, do you still know some ninja moves?"  
>"Dan?" I asked.<br>"That's me," the shorter one said "and thats Amy."  
>"Hi," the taller one said.<br>"Nice to meet you now can we focus on whats the problem right now?"  
>"Right!" They both said that at the same time. I must had have a confused look on my face because Jonah said "They're brother and sister."<br>"Oh ok," I replied. Jut than one of them come towards us and I used my ninja moves to take him down.  
>"WHOAAAA!" Dan screamed. "SHOW ME MORE!"<br>"Ok, watch and learn cuz." I went towards the group of Vespers and used my Ninja kick. When I used that, most of the Vespers were down except four. One went behind me and tried to poison me. Dan and Jonah screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
>"Huh?" I replied and saw both of them tackling the guy down. Dan was using what looked like one of my ninga moves and Jonah used one of his moves.<br>"Thanks," I thanked them and than all four of us went for one guy.  
>"We make a good team," I told them after we have all defeated the guy we went for.<br>"We do," all three of them replied. "What now?" I asked them.  
>"Come with us!" Dan shouted.<br>"No, she needs to come with me," Jonah replied.  
>"She is coming with us on that helicopter."<br>"Ummm...people..where's the pilot?" I asked them.  
>"Isn't he in the helicopter?" Amy asked. We went to check and there was no pilot in there except a little piece of paper saying<p>

I work for the Vespers, now your stuck here

P.S. My name isn't Bob.

"Oh no," Amy and Dan said.

* * *

><p><strong>There! The first chapter! Be nice and give me some reviews! If you do I will be posting the next chapter real soon!<strong>


End file.
